


All I want is the taste that your lips allow

by shuderssea



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: F/M, Kissing, M/M, Soft boys being soft, kiss meme
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2019-11-01 05:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17861093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuderssea/pseuds/shuderssea
Summary: Kiss-meme prompts, filled with the LEC-boys





	1. 2. A small, fleeting kiss - which is immediately followed by a passionate, hungry kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!!!  
> Uhh i found this extremly cute kiss meme the other day and? with the ideas of a few Beautiful People in my life, i filled some of them.  
> Requests are Always open, just send me a Pairing you'd like and a number from 1-50 (only ones i haven't done before.)  
> I plan on doing all fifty sometimes, so... ya. just wish for something uwu

He should be leaving.  
Luka knows, he should be leaving by now. The plane isn‘t gonna wait for him, and he should be leaving by now, lock up the Flat and call a Taxi. He should get going, really should get going.  
Instead, he hugs Rasmus Winther for what feels like the millionth time; Instead, he has his arms wrapped around the Boy, watches over his shoulders as Rasmus does his best to cook.  
But time is running out for him, and he has to leave- has to leave Rasmus, the person he‘s been nursing a crush on for at least a month now; they‘ll see each other again, sure, but that will be after new years eve at best, maybe even later.   
Still, he untangles his arms, takes a step back; he immidiately misses his new Midlaner.  
„ Oh, is it time?“  
„ Yeah“ Luka says, grabbing his coat; Rasmus steps away from the stove temporarily to see him off.  
„ Will feel weird, when you‘re gone. When will you come back?“  
„ On the 5th“ Luka says, with a small smile; Rasmus looks cute, standing there in a simple grey shirt, a little bit lost- he just has to pull him into another hug.  
„ Have fun on Christmas“ Rasmus mumbles, „And on New Years Eve, as well.“ He adds, looking at Luka.  
„ How about a early New Years Kiss?“ Luka asks, and he means it as a joke, because Rasmus has already stepped back, turning back to the stove; at the words, though, the Midlaner freezes, and Luka is about to clarify it as a joke, post-clarify it-  
He‘s faster then he lets on, this Rasmus Winther, because before Luka can really say something, he‘s in front of him and pulls him into a kiss.  
It‘s barely there, a brush of lips against Lukas, a small hand wrapped into the collar of his shirt, and it‘s over in the blink of an eye.  
They stare at each other for a second, before they move together again, more eager this time.  
It‘s way more passionate like this, Rasmus is still holding his shirt, Luka wraps his arms around the tiny Midlaner, kissing back just as hungry.  
Luka knows, they could probably go on like this forever, when he gingerly licks Rasmus‘ lips, but then his phone buzzes, and he has to leave to catch his plane.  
„ Text me?“ Rasmus says, with a hopeful smile, and Luka nodds.  
„ See you in two weeks.“


	2. 4. An accidental brush of lips followed by a pause and going back for another, on purpose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jankos/PerkZ because you can claw These Boys out from my dead Cold Hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> request something ya meanies  
> i'm not doing all 50 in order but i'm doing them and probably will update everyday? idk my guys. idk.

They‘re too close together for comfort, way too close.  
Marcin is lying on the bed next to him, staring at his phone, scrolling idly through Twitter; Luka is curled up, also looking at his phone, but now he turns it off, and just notices just how close Marcin is to him, and how their faces are basically touching if he looks up a little bit.  
How did they even end up here?  
He wants to say something, maybe scoot back, but just on his luck, Marcin looks up in this second, and catches his eyes.  
Like this, with both of them looking up, their noses are just short of brushing against each other, and Luka can feel Marcins breath on his face. He scrunches up his nose.  
„ Why with that face?“ Marcin asks, smiling ever so sweetly- and, okay, Luka has been nursing a crush on his jungler for what feels like the better half of the split, so it‘s not excactly like he doesn‘t like being this close to Marcin, but, still-  
He goes to answer, when all of sudden a thud against the wall startles him; Marcin as well, as it seems, because the Jungler nearly jumps forward, but in front of him is only Luka, and-  
all of sudden, they‘re kissing.  
Lips brushing, even if only by accident, they are, technically, still kissing; Luka is starstruck, unable to move as Marcin bucks away, face red as a cherry. Luka knows that he probably looks excactly the same.  
„ I‘m sorry, I didn‘t mean to- I mean, I did not want to- not, like, you know, like this, i am so-“ Marcin starts, falls dead silent then, and only really stares at him. Luka reciporcates, stares back just as dumbly, until their eyes lock.  
It‘s silent as they move together as if in trance, never breaking eye contact-  
Marcins lips feel really nice against his when they‘re kissing like that, kissing because they both want to, on purpose. It‘s so much better this way, Luka thinks as he tilts his head softly, moves his lips in time with Marcin; his hands find a way into blonde hair, a hand against his shoulder pulls him closer, and it‘s so, so nice.


	3. 7. French kisses where they trace every tooth with their tongues as though trying to memorize them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wunder/Caps and the only time they made out in the Scrim-Room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for @ilkebananas !!  
> Uhh i had a lot of fun with this prompt, and I said i'd update everyday, since this is great writing practice, and i'm having a lot of fun! also it's so i get my 100% on Focuswriter everyday hahahahah

Shoved up against the wall of their Scrim room, Rasmus finds Martins hands under his shirt, digging into his sides as to hold him in place; he‘s standing on his toes and still Martin is bending down to meet his lips. He has his own hands on Martins back, pulling him closer and closer.   
The room is empty and silent except for their breathing and the noises their lips make against each others; the Others, Marcin and Luka and Mihael, they stepped out of the room a few minutes ago, and Rasmus hasn‘t had the time to kiss his boyfriend today, so he pulled Martin to him- it‘s how he finds himself shoved against the wall just now, eyes closed and greedily opening his mouth for Martin.  
Martin shoves a knee between his legs while he deepens their kiss, tongue running over his teeth; one of them is crooked in the slightest way, but Martin doesn‘t seem to mind, licking over his teeth again.  
It‘s kind of gross, but also it‘s sweet and kind of hot at the same time, so Rasmus tilts his head, giving Martin easier access into his mouth.  
The Toplaner licks over his teeth again like he is dedicated on memorizing every tooth, every single digit, every crook and the metal of the Retainer Rasmus has left in his mouth from wearing braces for the better part of his teenage years; the braces are gone, but the Retainer is still in his mouth and Martin seems dedicated to tracing it with his tongue just as the other things in Rasmus‘ mouth.  
Rasmus digs his hands into the Toplaners shoulders more eagerly as Martin presses his knee tighter between his legs, his tongue darting back ever so slightly to give Rasmus the chance to take control. It feels weird, licking over Martins lips, at first, because Rasmus is intriguied to find out what made Martin do that, but then he hears, feels Martin fucking moan into the kiss, and- is it a thing to get aroused at having one‘s teeth licked? Rasmus doesn‘t know, but he isn‘t gonna complain, obviously, not when his boyfriend turns to putty under his hands, panting ever so softly, moaning quietly as Rasmus memorizes the shape of his teeth with his tongue; Martin digs his hands harder into his sides, and the Midlaner knows that it‘s gonna leave bruises, but no one is gonna see them, anyways,   
He rubs against Martins knees, if only to hear the soft moan again, and Martins hands dip towards his sweatpants, venturing below the waist ever so slightly, when-  
„ Oh my god“ Marcin exclaims, a slightly embarassed grin on his face as Rasmus and Martin spring away from each other.  
„ Are they fucking?“ Luka calls from behind, entering the room with his usual stupid grin; Rasmus feels his face heat up, and he can only imagine how he must look- probably a lot like Martin who is bright red, hair a mess and lips swollen from kissing so deeply- not to talk about the arousal that is still present in both eyes, and- well.  
„ Fuck off“ Martin mumbles, turning around and returning to his Computer, eyes nearly glowing with the heat and redness present around him; Rasmus scrambles to return to his PC as well, but he‘s not as secluded as Martin on his Island, so he has to deal with Lukas pestering.  
„ Don‘t you want to cool off, first?“ Luka asks with a pointed glance at his crotch, and Rasmus stares at his screen while League boots up, trying to ignore Luka snickering next to him; he instead opts up for turning to his side and catches Martins eyes, instantly melts when Martin smiles every so slightly, reassuring him that they‘re still good, even though they‘ll have to deal with the mocking of their teammates for the next set of Scrims, maybe even longer.  
„ Oh my god“ Marcin says, again, „This is way worse than the kissing“ He complains, and Rasmus laughs at that, a smile spreading across his (still, red) face as he turns back to League.


	4. 9. A kiss that lasts so long, they are sharing each other’s breaths.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn/Hattrix bc they are in love and i love em

He‘s happy and giddy, barely able to sit still as he waits for the gates to open.  
It‘s cold at the airport, but Finn barely notices it, even if his sister next to him is constantly shivering and complaining about how she‘s freezing to death, and why was she even here with him, it wasn‘t like she invited her Boyfriend over for the Break.  
„ He‘s not my Boyfriend“ Finn says, almost defensively immidiately, „He‘s not- we‘re not-“ He mumbles, looks at the ground; his sister isn‘t correct, they‘re not boyfriends. Doesn‘t mean Finn doesn‘t want them to be, though.  
„ Calm down“ His sister mumbles, and then she nodds her head towards the gates, „Look, the gates!“ She says.  
The gates have opened, and Finn is on his toes almost immidiately; he‘s lucky he‘s so tall, because he can overlook pretty much most of the other people that are standing there and looking out for their people; the first few passengers have already passed, and Finn gets a nearly itchy feeling in his throath, which is stupid. Of course Jørgen is gonna show up- why wouldn‘t he? They‘ve been planning this Visit for forever. Still, he can‘t help but feel anxious. Until. Until-  
„ Isn‘t he right there?“ His sister next to him asks, and Finn goes into tunnel-vision. For a second, he just stands there, locking his eyes with Jørgens, and then he‘s scrambling already, scrambling through the people standing there, scrambling towards Jørgen, who ever so slightly opens up his arms.  
It‘s been too long. It‘s been far too long.  
Jorgen is smiling so brightly, and it‘s stupid, it‘s so stupid, but Finn can‘t contain it, so he wraps his arms around Jorgen and holds his breath as to not explode with Happiness.  
Except he doesn‘t get to bury his head in Jorgens hair like he intended; his Friend looks at him for a second, and one second more, and then strong arms are pulling him down.  
„ Hej“ Jørgen says, with a smile- he kisses Finn.  
He kisses Finn, and it‘s only a split second until Finn is kissing him back; it‘s soft, careful, but so good, so good when Jørgen tilts his head so slightly, not stepping away, just deepening the kiss- Finn doesn‘t know how long they‘re kissing, just that they are, and he knows that they have to pull off sometimes, but not now. Not yet.  
They just stand there, kissing, for what feels like eternity or no time passing at all, Finn isn‘t really sure- at one point, his head starts to spin a little, due to lack of oxygen, most likely; he tries to pull away- they‘re still kissing, not moving their lips any longer, because they both need to breathe, but their lips are still touching.  
Eventually, they need to properly breathe, and pull off after sharing breaths for at least an eternity.  
„ Hej“ Jørgen says, again, voice still out of breath.  
„ Hej, Lura“ Finn says back, and feels weird and giddy and floaty when they walk to his sister; their hands interlace.


	5. 12. Sneaking away to a hidden corner to share a secretive kiss.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HeaQ/Sencux and the time they actually won against Misfits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> send me requests yall,,,
> 
> uhh i FUCKING love Chres "Sencux" Laursen so,,, the bestest Boy,, uwu

Chres is laughing as they walk off of the stage, laughing and nearly skipping in his steps- Martin doesn‘t blame him, not when he feels the excact same way. A win! They won, they won!  
The others are talking, packing up and everything feels so easy, golden and simple, everything feels simplified by thousands- there is no describing it, really.  
Martin knows, he should pack up his stuff, they can‘t stay here forever and- and he feels even lighter- they can go to the Fanmeet today, for the first time in forever. For the first time in LEC. So, he should really pack up- but he‘s always been one to get distracted easily, and even more so, when Chres grabs him by the wrist and nods towards a small door, leading out into the halls. Martin follows almost immidiately.  
They walk for a minute or so, until they find a spot where no one else is, at the moment; Chres stands still there, and turns to Martin, still smiling so bright.  
„ We won“ He says, and then, without missing a beat, and making Martin speechless, he follows it up with: „I love you“  
Martin is. To say the least, he‘s suprised. To say more, he‘s starstruck and embarassed and suprised and dumb and happy and absolutely in love altogether at the same time. To say less, he doesn‘t bother looking around as he pulls Chres towards him and kisses him.  
They‘ve never kissed in the LEC-building before, so this is all new and weird and they probably shouldn‘t be kissing here, they could get caught any second even if they are in a pretty secluded corner right now, and shouldn‘t they get going?  
Chres deepens the kiss, and Martins concerns take a swift flight out of the figural window.  
Until they hear the loud voices of G2, anyways, and scramble themselves together; they pass Wunder and Jankos, and Wunder makes an off-hand danish comment, something that Martin doesn‘t understand, but he guesses it‘s something about their interlaced hands due to the way Chres clears his throath and blushes.  
„ Where have you lovebirds been?“ Vander scolds them, when they pack the rest of their things up, „We‘re gonna be late for the Fanmeet!“ He adds, but he sounds fond. Lovebirds, Martin thinks, sounds very soft. Lovebirds- Love-  
Oh, right.  
He turns to Chres, who is humming quietly.  
„ You said you loved me“ He says, and the Midlaner just shrugs.  
„ It‘s because I do. I love you.“ He says, and then, because Martin feels his face get red, „Jeg elsker dig.“  
Martin doesn‘t speak any Danish, but he knows what that phrase means; and he knows what he‘s going to say next.  
„ Ma armastan sind ka“ He says, „I love you, too.“  
Chres smiles again, and he doesn‘t stop smiling the whole Fanmeet through; Martin likes to imagine that that‘s his doing.


	6. 14. A kiss so desperate that the two wind around each other, refusing to let go until they are finished.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PerkZ/Caps and the time Rasmus got fucked by SK bc they lost and he doesn't really feel comfortable with People he doesn't know.

And, fuck, fuck him, fuck-  
Luka has his hands wrapped around Rasmus as soon as he‘s home, home from the Hands and Touches of SK, home from the lips that left marks on his body and ruined his perfect, sweet Boy.  
He thought he wouldn‘t mind it as much- after all, he didn‘t mind it when someone from their team sucked Rasmus off, or fucked him deep into the sheets- but it‘s different now, and Rasmus is pale and there are marks and bruises that none of them left on his neck, his throath, his wirsts.  
Behind him, Luka can hear his other boyfriends mumble, Marcin is sent off to get a warm blanket for Rasmus- it‘s weird, now.  
When they had their pick about Winners choice, they didn‘t really care whoever fucked one or the other, because they were all there; when he had been picked by Origen, when he had come back, all his boyfriends had cooed over him, making sure he felt all right-  
Rasmus sighs quietly and rests his head on Lukas chest, and the bruises stand out so much from his pale skin- it takes a while for Luka to recognize that Rasmus is sniffling, and he tilts the head of his Midlaner up to him, waiting for some reassurance before kissing him.  
The kiss starts out as soft, but then Rasmus whines softly, and Luka finds his hand against the Midlaners neck, pulling him in closer, kissing him more desperately.  
Rasmus kisses back just as desperate, as if to remind himself that he‘s still here and loved, and that his Boyfriends will make sure that no one else except them is ever going to litter his body with kisses and touch him, that no one else will ever get to defile him like that again-  
He holds Rasmus closer, deepening the kiss until they‘re both panting, and maybe Rasmus is crying, from kissing him so desperately- Luka just winds his arms tighter, and the Midlaner holds his shoulders in a tight embrace, hands digging into his skin, winding closer and closer with every passing second-  
Eventually, when Luka isn‘t sure where Rasmus starts and where he, himself, stops- eventually, they part-  
Rasmus‘ face is stained with tears, and Luka leans forward again to press a soft kiss against his cheeks, kissing the tears away, until Marcin wraps the blanket around their Midlaner, until Martin picks him up and carries him to his room, kissing Rasmus softly, until Mihael pushes a mug with tea into his hands and Luka settles next to his Midlaner again, winding around him once more. This time, when they kiss, it isn‘t as desperate.  
Martin pulls Rasmus‘ attention to him, after, and soon the fact that all of SK had Rasmus fades as they watch a movie and brace themselves for another week, next week, in which they‘ll make sure that they only have each other


	7. 1. Small kisses littered across the other’s face.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Martin is the prettiest Person, if you ask Chres.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, i've decided to work the next chapters through chronologically!! uwu!!  
> ahh enjoy this bc Wunder/Sencux is best ship and. god i say this everyday but i love chres "sencux" laursen so much

Martin is still sleeping when Chres wakes up next to him; the sun is already shining in through the window, and Martins face looks so pretty when the sun hits it just right, looks so pretty when the sun makes his blonde hair shine like gold, and Chres can‘t contain the smile that forms on his lips, can‘t contain the fluttery feeling that blooms in his chest. It‘s love, probably, but he‘s not sure if he can really talk about Love just now- every day is uncertain, when they‘re both so young and don‘t know if they‘ll even exist as a team tomorrow. Well, Splyce isn‘t going to disband all of sudden, but, still, he-  
Martin shifts ever so slightly, and the sun catches his hair just right, and Chres is in absolute awe for a second, his smile widens and he blushes nearly, which is stupid, but Martin is stupidly pretty and he bites his lips, before he leans forward and presses a kiss against his boyfriends‘ face, a second and a third following immidiately, until he‘s peppering every spot he can reach with tiny kisses, from his hairline, over his eyelids, his nose and the cheeks, kisses against his jaw and his temples, and his glabella- Martin wakes up when Chres‘ presses a kiss against the soft skin beneath his ear, and the Toplaner looks startled for a second, before a soft smile takes over his features.  
„ Morgen, Elsker“ Martin mumbles, and he curls against Chres, pulling the Midlaner down to him, pressing tiny kisses onto his cheek, until Chres is giggling and smiling just as brightly. Right now, time could stop for him and he wouldn‘t complain. Right now, everything is good, and fine, and the sun makes Martin look like he‘s made out of solid marble and gold.  
„ Morgen“ Chres whispers back, a sweet smile on his lips as he presses a kiss onto Martins nose, only to be pulled closer, even closer; Martin kisses him, softly and with a smile that shows through, even when they pull off- and then the door nearly gets banged in, and Yamato looks at them.  
„ Wake up, Martin!“ Yamato calls and then raises his eyebrows when his eyes catch Chres‘.  
„ Coach“ Chres says, and Yamato rolls his eyes, before he sighs.  
„ Whatever.“ He says, a small smile on his lips and Chres‘ exhales visibly, when he closes the door again; Martin and He, they are quiet for a second, and then Martin giggles and presses a kiss against his lips once more.


	8. 3. A breathy demand: "Kiss me" and what the other person does to respond.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's dark and late, and Finn is so, so Pretty.

„ Kiss me“  
Chres jerks upward at the demand, eyes going oh-so wide, as he stares next to him, stares at Finn who is only inches away from him, tangled up in sheets on the Sofa. It‘s late, and they‘re the only ones left awake. On the TV, a game is being broadcasted, some stupid NA-game, and Chres hasn‘t really paid any attention to it, his mind too far away.  
At Finns demand, he snaps out of his trance, though, and his face heats up as he turns to stare at the Toplaner.  
„ W- what?“ He squeaks out, and his own jumpy voice makes him blush even more, makes him feel dumb and stupid and too hot in his own skin, makes his skin feel too tight and his gestures too clumsy; all of sudden, he‘s hyperaware of everything around him. So, he‘s also aware of the tiny moves Finn makes, how he tilts his head ever so slightly, and how he inhales before speaking again.  
„ You‘ve heard me the first time- Chres, kiss me.“ Finn says, again, and he leans closer, „Please, Kiss me.“  
„ Why?“ Chres asks again, and his throat feels itchy, his cheeks like they‘re burning up; Finn exhales and looks at him, looks at him once, before adverting his gaze down.   
„ Please“ Finn mumbles, and he bites his lip; that isn‘t an answer, but Chres will take it either way- maybe because he‘s been nurturing a crush on Finn for quite some time now, and with the way Finn bites his lip, he can‘t really say No- he leans forward and lays his hands against Finns cheek, which has the Younger looking up, a small glint in his eyes- and Chres squuezes his eyes shut before leaning in, kissing Finn on the lips.  
He tries to pull back the next second, but by that time, Finn has already put his hands on his neck, pulling him in deeper, until Chres finds himself on top of Finn, stradling him, with Finns hands tangled in his hair, caressing his jaw; he‘s getting into this, and when Finn bucks up, that‘s when Chres inhales, and-  
He shrieks up; his hair is stuck to his sweaty forehead, it‘s still dark in his room. He‘s alone, and he‘s hard, and-  
„ Fuck“ He mumbles into the dark of his room, when the reality of his dream sinks in, he runs his hands over his face, breathing in, before mumbling again: „Fuck.“


	9. 5. Throwing their arms around the other person’s neck, hugging them close before kissing them passionately on the lips.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " I did it", says Tim, "I did it, Jus"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so i know that crownshots Name is usually written with, like, a Fancy s but i couldn't be bothered to actually do that so :/

Jus is patiently standing in front of the room, checking his phone every so often, swiping idly through Twitter, catching up with the newest posts on Instagram when he hears the chants and laughter from Fnatic; his phone is forgotten when he sees them walking towards him. Rekkles is chatting idly to Hylissang, eyes so bright and a wide smile on his Face; behind them is Bwipo, talking to their Coach. He‘s laughing very loud, and he gives Jus a quick once over when they pass each other, ever so shortly, and Jus would normally take this as an opportunity to return a glance just as arrogant, but behind Bwipo-  
Tim is walking there, carrying his Keyboard, hair sticking up from his head, and Jus just melts internally at the sight of his boyfriend, who is now seeing him too, and shoves the Keyboard into his Junglers arms; Broxah looks horribly confused for a second, but Jus can‘t care about this right now as he holds out his arms.  
Tim, shy quiet Tim, the one who stuttered when they had their first Date despite knowing each other for years beforehand- Tim, who hates public display of affection and will blush when Jus as much as takes his hand, as much as hugs him- Tim is now running towards him, throwing himself at Jus, nearly toppling them over.  
He has his arms wrapped around Jus‘ neck, and he‘s giggling and laughing and Jus holds him close, nuzzling his head into the soft hair, inhaling the scent of his boyfriend, slightly tainted from being hugged by all his teammates.  
„ I did it, Jus“ Tim mumbles, muffled into his chest, „I did it“ He repeats, hugging Jus closer again, before pulling away a bit. His face is bright red, and there are stars in his eyes, stars that Jus never wants to miss, stars that he always wants to keep with him, keep close to him.  
Their eyes lock for a second, and then they nearly topple over again, Jus stumbles against the wall, because Tim is kissing him, kissing him so forcefully that they nearly crash onto the Floor- he stumbles against the wall, Tim presses closer to him, and Jus can‘t help but smile into the kiss before reciprocating it, standing straighter until Tim is on his tiptoes.  
When they pull away, they‘re nearly alone in the Hallway, the only other people there are the two guys from Excel, Jus doesn‘t even know their names right now, because he‘s fully focused on Tim in front of him, who is now blushing bright red, staring at the Floor now that his adrenaline is wearing off.  
„ Wait until I tell Oskar that you kissed me in front of all your Teammates“ Jus says, tilting the face of his Boyfriend up with his hand, „You think he‘s gonna believe me?“  
„ Please don‘t tell him“ Tim says, turning an even darker shade of red, „I can‘t believe I did that.“  
„ Ey, I didn‘t mind, Ljubica“ Jus says, and he presses a second kiss onto Tims lips; now, his boyfriend is turning away again, face red, eyyes avertedly on the Floor.  
„ You get to Playoffs, too, yes?“ Tim asks, and then, quieter, just barely a whisper: „Will I see you tonight? Can you stay the night? I could come and visit, as well.“ He asks, and who is Jus to say No? He texts Oskar to excuse himself, and gets a really obscene answer back, but what does he care, as he waits for Fnatic to come outside again.  
Tim takes his hand in the Car, squeezing it ever so softly- Jus smiles, because even in the dark of the car, Tim blushes as he rests his head against Jus‘ shoulders.   
But, to be honest? Jus wouldn‘t want it any other way.


	10. 6. Wild, breathless kisses brought on by a heartfelt gift.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Norskeren/Humanoid and the shoes.

The shoes stand on his desk when he enters his room; they‘re black, polished and a blue bow is put on top of it, which lets him know that they are brand new- it‘s no question and no suprise as to who brought him those shoes, which stand there and look so innocent.  
He eyes them for a few more seconds, and the longer he looks at them, the more his heart opens, making him smile- it‘s such a nice gift, and, sure it was brought on by a meme, but that doesn‘t change anything. Tore shrieks when a hand lays across his shoulders, and then he smiles when his Boyfriend clears his throat.  
„ Do you... Do you like them?“ Marek asks, with just the slightest hinge of nervousness in his voice, and Tore turns around; Marek is blushing ever so slightly, cheeks the softest shade of red, and he‘s biting his lip.  
„ I love them, Babe“ Tore says, and then, because Marek still looks kind of awkward, he clears his throat again and says, with the most courage he can muster, „You want to know how much I love them?“ He asks, turning around. Marek nods.  
So, Tore gets on his tiptoes, ever so slightly, and presses his lips against Mareks- the first second is quiet, awkward, almost, but then Marek sighs into the kiss and they wrap around each other, kissing each other, until they are bright red and panting into each others mouth, but they don‘t stop kissing, don‘t stop; the kisses get deeper, licking into each others mouth and smiling, so, so brightly.  
Eventually, though, when Tore is as red as his hair, and Marek is heaping in air.  
„ I love them as much as you“, says Tore, and he feels so light when Marek giggles- he giggles!- and hugs him, burying his face in Tores shoulder to hide his genuine smile and nervous twitch, „I love them so much. Just like you!“


End file.
